When old info turns into new news
by espioc
Summary: Randy learns a few things about his family history, but will this new information create a new feud among old friends? (Not a Randy and Howard feud, if that's what you're thinking) there's more summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I WROTE A RANDY CUNNINGHAM FIC! I promised myself I wouldn't, but I just couldn't resist the idea I just came up with, it's one on the morning and I am in a writers mood.

Alright, so pretty much randy learns some cool stuff about his dad, and want so find out more, and his mom and anfee were friends and she's having a high school reunion party, and stuff happens. Not quite sure what stuff, suggestions would be greatly appreciated

Coolio, my brucest ran fans. Lets start this party.  
Ps. I don't own anything.

Randy and Howard walked to school as they did everyday. Randy didn't pay much attention as Howard told him a particularly gross story.  
"So, moral of the story, never stick an entire turkey in a wood chipper at your family's reunion." he laughed "Ha, morals."  
"Yeah, Howard, that's great and all, but, I'll say again, I have a huge problem on my hands!"  
"Oh, calm down Cunningham. So what if your moms inviting all her high school buddies over for a reunion party? They'll be there for a few hours, get drunk and then go home."  
"But what if something happens, what if I drop the mask, or leave the Nomicon laying around?" he grabbed his head in panic "I cant believe my folks are inviting Mac Anfee and Mcfist into our house! this is a disaster!"  
"Cunningham! What are you worrying about? It's not like you'd let them in your room or anything. It'll be fine, you'll see. You'll have smooth sailing."

Randy, during the surprisingly uneventful school day, had time to think of a way to completely avoid his two arch enemies in his own house.  
'I could just leave.' he though in Spanish class. His tensed up body relaxed with the thought "Yeah, I can just leave and take everything with me." he leans back and puts his arms behind his head "Howard was right, this'll be smooth sailing. I'll just head over to his house."

After class- "What do you mean I cant come over to your house during the party!?" yelled Randy to Howard at his locker. "Sorry, Cunningham, my dad's bringing me to your party while Heidi's at a friends house."  
"Who brings a kid to a high school reunion party!?"  
"Well, ever since that whole grave puncher incident, I'm not really allowed to stay home with you, or myself, so this is sort of a forced thing. But don't worry, we'll lock ourselves in your room, play grave puncher and the party will fly by."  
Randy sighed, still worried.

After school Randy helped his mom put out food and tables in their back yard, and snacks on pretty much every table they could find. Randy placed the last bowl on the kitchen table.  
"Alright, we're done and that's cool, I'll be in my room." he tried to rush off, but his mother grabbed him "Not so fast." she said, Randy sighed in frustration. "What is it now?"  
"Whoa, what's with the attitude? I just need you to get the alcohol from the basement."  
"We keep alcohol in the basement? I feel like that's totally unsafe." his mother just shrugged. "What's the problem?"  
"Nothing, I just, I don't know! Nothing." his mother rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't nothing, but didn't push. Randy rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I just don't like all your high school friends. They're sort of…" he had to think of the right word "Obnoxious."  
His mother shrugged "Yeah, they can be. But you wont have to deal with them tonight, because you will be locked in your room with Howard…as soon as you get those drinks."  
Randy rolled his eyes, then headed to the basement. He looked on the dusty shelves for the most likely ancient alcoholic beverages. While rummaging through the crowded shelves his elbow hit a box and knocked it to the ground. The contents spilled to the ground. He sighed in frustration as he leaned down to pick up the antiquated objects that had spilled on the floor. He lifted an eye brow while investigating the spilled contents. They were old photographs and yearbooks. High school year books from when his mother was in high school. Old photos of her, Anfee and Mcfist standing together. There was a multitude of blurred photos of the Ninja and stank'd students.  
"I was wondering what was taking you so long." his mothers voice rang from behind him. He shot up in surprise and his head on the shelf.  
"Sorry." his mom apologized, leaning down to help him pick up the mementos.  
"These were my old friends, some of the one's you'll be seeing here tonight."  
"Yeah, I sort of guessed that." she held up one of the photos.  
"This was prom night…hey, Randy, can you keep a secret?"  
"Really mom?"  
She laughed lightly "Sorry, but I know who the ninja of '85 was…see this guy." she pointed to anfee "He was the ninja. Hannibal didn't know that at the time." her smile disappeared.  
"Well, he was the ninja. After junior prom, though, he…wasn't. I don't know what happened." her smile re appeared. "But, if it weren't for the second ninja I would have never met your father."  
"You met dad through the ninja! Oh that is so bruce! I gotta hear this."  
"Well, it was towards the end of the school year and some monster attacked, as usual. Next thing I know I'm right on the way, then I'm not. I was dragged on top of the building by the ninja." she stared dreamily into space. "I was so great full, I pulled down that part of the mask and gave your father a kiss.  
Randy gagged at the kiss, but didn't mind the rest of it. His eyes widened "No way!" he yelled with excitement "Dad was the ninja! I cant believe this, this is way too Bruce!" he punched the air with excitement. Ms. Cunningham smiled at her sons excitement. She grabbed a photo from the pile and held it up in front of his face. It was a clear picture of the ninja standing tall.  
"That's him."  
"How did you know it was him? You're not supposed to tell any-wa, I mean, I would think that would be a secret…thing."  
His mom just smiled "I was the schools reporter, it was my job to know. And I had a huge crush on him so I fallowed him more than any normal person would." they finished picking up the photographs. His mom held up the photo of them all together one more time. She sighed "I wonder what it would be like if we all knew today?" she placed the picture back in the box and hoisted it back on the shelf. She then grabbed the drinks and headed upstairs.  
Randy stood there in a moment wondering "If Mcfist knew Anfee was the ninja…would he be coming after me?"

Yes, his father is dead, I don't know how yet, but he's gone, there's gonna be a fight about it, this might spin off into something weird that I didn't plan it to be but that's okay. Hope you liked the first chapter, R and R, por favor. and qucik question, is it Amfee antfee or anfee, I wasnt sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part of a sum-odd number of chapters I plan on creating for this story I still haven't quite figured out. Still want some suggestions. Short chapter coming your way.

Lets start this party (literally)

As Ms. Cunningham's old friends files into the house and backyard, Howard and Randy hung out in Randy's room. Randy sat on top of his bed and stared at the Nomicon while Howard put in the grave puncher game into the console. He stared at his friend hiding away on top of his one bunk, bunk bed. "What's up Cunningham? You've been hanging out up there for like 20 minutes."  
Randy was broken from his trance and looked down at his slightly annoyed, slightly concerned friend.  
"Sorry Howard, I'm kind of just freaking out about some…stuff, I learned today."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
Randy pulled on the collar of his shirt, trying to think of something to say "Just some…family stuff. Whatever, lets get our grave punch on!"  
They played video games for about an hour. The ruckus from downstairs growing ever minute. Randy could barley concentrate with all the thoughts running through his head.  
"Seriously dude, what's up!" called Howard. He slammed his controller on the ground.  
"I know I'm the awesomest grave puncher there is and I always beat you, but you usually at least put up a fight!"  
Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I guess I've just been a little off since all that…family…stuff."  
Howard threw his arms in the air with an annoyed roar. "I'm sneaking down to that party to invade the snacks, I'm expecting an explanation when I get back."  
While Howard was gone Randy sat on the couch and snuck into the Nomicon.  
He was dragged through a a vortex and passed by a multitude of Japanese symbols and masks and such. The journey was nothing new. He sat on a seemingly non- existent floor surrounded by the filled up pages of the Nomicon. A giant samurai mask floated in front of him.  
"What the juice Nomicon!? My father was the ninja and you never even thought to tell me? I thought this whole ninja business wasn't a family thing?" The samurai spit out the usual words of wisdom  
THE DAY HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF  
IS NOT A DAY OF DOOM  
UNLESS THE WRONG DAY REPEATS ITSELF  
"What in the- that's not even relevant!" Randy threw his arms in the air in frustrations. "This is not the time to be dumping some crazy ninja knowledge on me. I want a strait answer for once!"  
The Nomicon growled before letting him out.  
Randy threw it on the couch "Fine!" standing in front of him with a hand full of shrimp was Howard looking significantly annoyed with his best friend.  
"Really? Ditching me in the Nomicon, that's cold Cunningham."  
"Howard, I do that all the time."  
"That doesn't matter! First you're flipping out because of this party, then you're totally cramping my game play! You're totally off your game! Will you just tell me what's up!"  
"Howard I cant! Official ninja business, now I gotta investigate a few things."  
He didn't know what it was he was looking for. Probably why the Nomicon picked someone from the same family to be the ninja. Or what the Nomicon meant by it's vague answer earlier. He had a few questions for him mom.  
"Uh, I have some snacks to get to, just start playing without me." he said to Howard before rushing out the door.  
He made his way downstairs and found him mom in the crowd. She was talking to her two old friends.  
"Oh, hey Randy. What brings you down here?' she asks, pushing him to the front to meet Mcfist and Antfee. Randy waves sheepishly.  
"Guys, this is my son, Randy."  
"Oh what a…cute, kid." said Mcfist, keeping on his fake smile. He looked closer as the boy, trying to make himself smaller "What's wrong with his hair?… it looks oddly familier."  
"It's his natural hair color."  
"Nice wad!" Antfee calls  
"Marissa you're the mom of this kid!"  
"I see you two have already met."  
"Yeah! He was worst in my class."  
Randy cringed at the sound of Antfee's voice. He tugged him mom away and pulled her down to his level.  
"Hey mom, I have a few questions about that…thing, you told me about earlier today."  
"What thing?"  
"You know, that thing, about dad in high school."  
"How we met?"  
"No, the other thing."  
"How he saved me?"  
"No!"  
"What else is there?"  
"How dad was the ninja of '85!" Randy accidentally yelled. Everyone looked at him, two eyes lit up in particular.  
"Your dad was the Ninja!" Antfee screamed, grabbing Randy by the collar. "Your dad ruined my career as the Ninja!"  
"You were the ninja!?" cried Mcfist.  
"Oh, oh boy." said Randy, realizing what he might have just done.

I realize it was lame, and short, but I' just not sure where I'm going with this. Need some suggestions if that's cool with everyone, alright, coolio, until next chapter my valiant readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, next chapter. I know I practically just updated this thing, but I just lost my writers block and I am gonna be on a roll for, most likely, this one chapter. (can you be on a roll for one action?) ANYWAY here you go, hope you enjoy.

Alright, coolio my great ran. fans, here we go, lets start this fight.

Randy attempted to make himself smaller as a fight was born.  
"Your father ruined my career as the ninja, kid!" Antfee backed Randy into a wall.  
Ms. Cunningham got between the two "He never ruined your ninja-ing. Whatever happened was your fault!"  
"No! if it weren't for your stupid husband I would have been the best ninja Norisville has ever seen!"  
"You obviously wouldn't have been if you got the privilege taken away from you!"  
Antfee raised his hand to slap her, but Mcfist grabbed him and flung him away from the two.  
"You never told me you were the ninja!"  
"I wasn't supposed to tell anybody!"  
"Well you defiantly told her when you got the chance!"  
"I hate the Ninja!" Antfee turned back to Marissa "Where is this guy! I have a few things to say to him."  
"For your information, he's dead. He died of cancer five years ago, as if you care."  
"I wish he were still alive, so I could kill him!"  
Randy scowled and crossed his arms "So do I, but defiantly not for the same reasons."  
As the people cleared away from the argument and vacated from the party, the three raged on. As Marissa and Antfee have their argument, Mcfist got an interesting idea.  
"If this kids dad was the ninja…then he knows who the ninja is!"  
He called Viceroy.  
"Viceroy!" he yelled into the phone "I need these two captured right away!"  
Viceroy backed his head away from the receiver "I can hear you Hannibal! You don't need to shout at me."  
"Just come get them! And make sure they don't see whose kidnapping them."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Hannibal hung up and went back to the fight taking place.  
"Then I'll take it out on this kid!" said Antfee, reaching for Randy. Marissa grabbed his wrist.  
"You touch my kid a break your arm, Mac."  
"Whose gonna stop me! The ninja?" Antfee mocked.  
Moments later Randy and his mother were picked up by robots and Antfee was thrown to the side.

Howard had gotten impatient with Randy so he made his way downstairs to an empty house and an angry Antfee.  
"We're not done Cunningham!" he screamed to the ship flying away.  
"Whoa." said Howard peeking from behind the doorframe "my best friend was just captured by Mcfist and has an evil Antfee after him…what would the ninja do?" he thought for a moment "What do I care, I'm not the ninja, Cunningham is, I'm sure he can handle this."

Ms. Cunningham and Randy hung from the ceiling being held by a large mechanical claw (like Howard in Gossip Boy)  
Mcfist went on the microphone "Hello Cunningham's. You have been captured by-!" he couldn't think of anything. "An evil doer." Viceroy suggested flatly  
"An evil doer!" he screamed into the microphone. "And I want to know who the ninja is!…and you're gonna tell me!"  
"Tell me again why these people would know who the ninja is?" asked Viceroy, skeptical.  
"Because, Viceroy, she knew who the ninja of 85 was, she defiantly knows who this ninja is!"  
"Hannibal, you didn't know who the ninja of 85 was. What makes you think she'd know?"  
Hannibal though for a moment "He was the kids father!"  
Viceroy rolled his eyes "yeah, because that makes things better."  
"Disperse the mind reader!"  
"There is no mind reader any more. I destroyed it to make a better one."  
"Why would you do that!?"  
"You told me to!"  
Viceroy wanted to argue but knew it would have no effect on the boneheaded Hannibal.  
"I'll get out the torture devices."

"Randy, if we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know, I love you." said Ms. Cunningham.  
"Wow, that is probably the cheesiest thing you can say in this situation"  
"really Randy? You're joking now?"  
"Sorry, I'm sort of trying not to flip out right now. I love you too." they smiled at each other, before something interrupted the warm moment. They were moved around and thrown into a seemingly vacant room.  
"Hannibal, cant we just let these people go? It's obvious they don't know anything." said Viceroy, gesturing the monitor showing the trapped Randy and his mother in their cell.  
"I'm not taking any chances!" screamed Mcfist.

Randy stood in the cell while his mother sat.  
"Randy, what are you doing?"  
"This guy could be up to something."  
"Well obviously."  
"I just want to be prepared."  
A door opened in the back of the room and a robo ape entered.  
"I have been sent to interrogate you." it said in a mechanical voice. "I have also been told that if you do not comply, to destroy you."  
"Okay, why would Mcfist destroy the only people he thinks know who the ninja is?"  
"I don't know, I do not run the place."  
Ms. Cunningham stood up "Mcfist?" she questioned "How would you know it was him?"  
"Really? You didn't recognize his voice, you've known him for, like, twenty-five years."  
The ape began a long boring interrogation.  
"Have you ever seen the ninja?" it asked  
"I go to Norisville high, of course I've seen the ninja."  
"Have you ever talked to the ninja."  
"He's usually too busy fighting you guys."  
"What about you ma'am, have you ever interacted with the ninja?"  
"Not the most recent one, but I did date the ninja after Mac Antfee."  
Randy threw his arms in the air "Are you trying to torture us with boredom? just because my dad was the ninja doesn't mean anything!"  
"He was an amazing ninja. The best Norrisville has ever seen."  
Randy thought for a moment "Oh my ninja!" he yelled, coming to a realization. "I know what the No-wa, new grave puncher code is. Thanks robo ape." the ape scratched his head.  
"Uh, you're welcome."  
"hey, mind doing me a favor?"  
"Sure, since you have been so compliant."  
"Mind taking down that camera? It's a real eye sore."  
"Sure, anytime." the robo ape took down the large camera down and dropped it on the ground , breaking it.  
"Thanks, that was real helpful, now can you close your eyes for just a second."  
"Sure. What can you do in just one second?"  
In that one second Randy slipped on the mask and punched the metal gorilla in the face.  
"Why are your apes so clueless!" screeched Mcfist to viceroy.  
"Their heads must still be outta whack from their last encounter with the ninja. I'll get a new camera in there.  
A new camera floated in and latched onto the wall.  
"Ninja!" cried Mcfist as the ninja beat up the robo ape. He sliced through the metal door, and carried his mother out of Mcfist's building with few obstacles.  
"get that ninja!" screamed Mcfist, letting out all of the robo apes. "And find that purple haired kid.  
"Sorry, Mcfist, but I already got that kid far away from here! Smoke bomb!"  
He moved to the next hallway and crashed through the wall, escaping the building.  
The two caught the bus home and arrived home.  
"Randy!" called his mother, finally getting over the shock "You're the Norrisville Ninja!"  
Randy rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you, but, smoke bomb!"  
"Really?! Where can you even go?"  
The smoke cleared and he was still there.  
"Right." he removed the mask. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't."  
Ms. Cunningham nearly cried as she gave her son a wide hug "You're even more like your father than I thought." she said in a teary voice.  
"Oh, mom, don't make this mushy, that's so lame." she pulls away and whipped her eyes.  
"I'm sorry…I just miss him so much." she went back in for the hug and he hugged back. "me too." he said. After a second they each pulled away.  
"I'm sure you're going to be the best ninja Norrisville's ever had, just like him…even though he was only a ninja for, like a year and a half."  
"Thanks mom." he yawned, not realizing how late it was. "Wow, that ape asks questions really slow. Well, I'm off to bed, night mom." he waved her goodnight and headed off to bed.

That night he held the Nomicon on his lap before climbing into bed "I'm gonna do it like my dad did it, I wont turn into a Mac Antfee, Nomicon, I promise. And if you were totally calling me the best ninja ever, then, I know, I never had a doubt I was the best." truthfully he did, but that didn't matter no. he was going to live up to his father, no matter what.

There, it ended, I might make a second one, or write another fanfic that mentions his dad being the ninja, but I'm not sure yet, the ending was rushed, but that's all I got for now, hope you liked it, see you all next time!


End file.
